True love always wins
by Touch The Dark
Summary: Sequel: Buffy and Spike start a relationship and her friends are non the wiser when something happens that could destroy them or make them. How will her friends react? will this be her happy ever after? also Joyce's son Jase visits and befriends Spike.
1. Stars

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Chapter one: Stars

The summer was nearly coming to an end and it had certainly felt like a long summer. After they had defeated Glory everyone wanted to go and celebrate, everyone that is except for Buffy and Spike. All the slayer wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die and Spike, well he hated seeing her like this, not only did he have his own pain to deal with he wanted to ease Buffy's too. She just ignored everything around her and for the first week or so she didn't come out of her room or talk to anyone and after that she insisted that she was fine, but it was clearly not true. Dawn had constantly asked her about Rosa and all she answered with was "She was just a girl," this hurt Dawn as she knew that Rosa was more than that. Her friends had decided to just let her be and that she would talk about it eventually. A week turned into a month and she started speaking to Spike about their daughter. The first night she had just entered the crypt and broke down. They were there until the sun had rose. Night after night they would talk a bit more, how they could of stopped it or got Willow to do a spell to change it but they quickly reasoned that The Powers That Be would probably of tarnished their attempts anyway. Buffy had called her mom to tell her that it was all over with Glory and that it was safe to come home, but Joyce had told them that their aunt was ill and that she would have to stay longer than expected, this was okay with the slayer as she didn't really want to face the Spanish inquisition.

Buffy and Spike had already been in three graveyards tonight and had fought three different kinds of demon vampire, vampire and vampire. The slayer was getting tired of fighting the same species as they entered Spike's graveyard. With out a shadow of a doubt it was always demon free there and she loved that. She was sure he did it on purpose, bringing her to his graveyard last just so that she could get a bit of piece and quiet. Buffy had a denim skirt on and a white and pink flowery top on as it was still pretty hot and Spike ran up to a crypt and sat on the roof. He popped his head over the top to see the slayer walking towards it at a slow pace.

"Are you gonna stay down there or are you joining me?" he asked

Buffy smiled and began to climb up, the vampire grabbed her handed and pulled her up.

"Joining, see," she smiled

As she smiled at him he was staring dreamily at her as she lay back and blurted something out.

"So fucking beautiful,"

It made her giggle that a confessed poet couldn't think of something more romantic to say about the heavens, then she realised he wasn't looking at them but he was looking at her. It struck a chord deep in her, it was a brutal statement clear and free from unnecessary words, it was pure feelings. She turned her head to face him and saw in his eyes no sign of regret at telling her that way, he didn't want to play games with words that were only half meant, he was being honest with her.

"Nah." She smiled warmly at him as her insides felt like she had just leapt into a volcano, body hot and flushed.

Spike smiled at the thought that she could only weakly deny his words to her, he could feel her temperature rise and see her cheeks colour deeply even in the fading light of the moon. So many men had played games with her, saying things they never meant and tricking her into giving. Spike didn't want that, he wanted her to know what he felt and wasn't scared to put it into words that weren't blurred by heart and flowers. She needed someone to be honest with her to help her grow by feeling what people are meant to feel. He knew she hadn't loved Riley, the man had been a fool too busy with noise and half spoken truths to say what he really felt about her. If he had, maybe Spike wouldn't be lying here next to Buffy now, he was thankful the man had been an idiot.

"Spike?" She had returned her gaze to the stars.

"Yes pet."

"Dawn loves sitting on the back porch and whenever I go out there I feel so stupid, she always wants to know what the stars are called and I don't know." Her voice sounded almost apologetic. "I tell her silly names like 'the pig' and 'the W', I'm pretty sure she knows I'm joking, only I would love to be able to tell her their real names."

"I'm presuming you would like to know the names of constellations rather than stars, if it's names of stars you're after I'm not your man, love." His eyes were fixed on the constellation she had obviously christened as 'the W'.

"See, dumb Buffy calling them stars and not constel-thingies." 

"Constellations. See the one you've dubbed 'the W'?" He pointed directly to it, just slightly off centre above their heads.

"Yeh, I see it." Buffy shuffled closer so she could follow his finger across the sky, her head coming to rest by his shoulder. She could hear him swallow hard.

"That's Cassiopeia and you see below it there's two long sets of stars that lay almost opposite each other like a giant but slightly bent arrow across the sky?" He pointed out each line of stars, she squinted up the length of his arm and followed his lead.

"Kinda." 

"That's Andromeda; the thing I love most about this area is…" He got cut off mid sentence by Buffy's giggle then turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "If I was allowed to continue?" 

"Sorry, just you really love looking at the stars. It's all romantic and poetic."

"Okay, no more stars for you if you intend to take the piss out the vampire here." His face was serious and knotted into a frown, Buffy realised she'd overstepped the mark a little.

"Sorry." She held his wrist and made his hand point out the stars of Andromeda again. "Continue."

"It'll knock you off your giggling girl high horse when I tell you." He quickly moved his hand so he had switched positions and was now holding her wrist. "See the bottom right point of the W and how it almost lines up with those two points in Andromeda?"

She was squinting hard face screwed up in concentration but he resisted laughing at her. 

"Yeah."

"Well, just along the invisible line we've made between them, south of the bottom right point of the W about a third of the way to the two stars of Andromeda is the Andromeda galaxy. It's visible to the naked eye of humans, like a small fuzzy cloud."

"Wow." She breathed on catching sight of it, utterly amazed she couldn't find words to express how she felt. All the times she had sat out under the stars pointing at the W with Dawn and she'd never realised there was a galaxy there. Dawn would have been impressed if she had told her that.

"It's our closest galaxy you know, several million light years away but still close enough to see with your eyes." 

"Spike I really never knew that there was so much more to you than just killing and bad poetry, you're the most soulful person I know and ironically you haven't got one."

It made him smile at her, there were a million things she could have said in reaction to what he showed her and she had said the one thing he hadn't even thought of.

"What's that, mom said it was the Milky Way." She streaked her hand across the sky.

"That's because it is the Milky Way." He realised she had sidled even closer to him he could feel her breath on his neck when she turned to face him.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you go to school?"

"I was busy, apocalypses don't wait you know. Now spill."

"Okay." He took hold of her arm again and pointed her hand along the length of the Milky Way. "That is our glorious side on view of our galaxy. It's a spiral galaxy and we're on the edge of one of its many arms, this is our view across it. If we were nearer the middle the whole sky would be full of dense stars and horribly bright if we could see the centre. Down in Brazil it was denser there are a lot more stars that side of our planet."

Buffy didn't like him talking about Brazil, next thing you know he would be talking about Drusilla. She turned to look at him; his eyes were firmly fixed on their hands. He looked like a pale glowing angel next to her, guiding her in the heavens. His lips parted in an unnecessary act of breathing his eyes looked black in the failing light of the moon on the horizon.

"So gorgeous." The words slipped out unexpectedly in a whisper giving her no time to back peddle so she froze.

Spike turned his head to look at her, his eyes were narrowed as though he was trying to figure out whether she had meant the Milky Way or him. The look in her eyes said it all, panic and fear mixing with a little amount of hope that the moment would pass comfortably.

"Nah." Spike echoed her previous words and looked back at the stars, his insides burning up. Buffy sighed in relief, not so bad after all. 

"Where do we hop next captain."

"Anywhere so long as you don't call me what the whelp does."

"Ha, I know that one that's Orion. Mom told me that too." She swung their joined hands triumphantly in its direction. "Bet you can't tell me anything interesting about that one."

"How did I just know you would know which one the hunter was? See him with his arm outstretched ready to loose an arrow?" Moving her hand he traced Orion's arm. "Well, here's something interesting, see the three stars that make up his belt?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Just below those is his sword." He moved her hand down to it and bought his head close to hers so he could make sure he was in the right area. She smelt like cherry lip gloss. "That pink-blue looking one in the middle there. That's the great nebula, very pretty indeed and one of the biggest you can see up there."

"Again with the wow. Really, if you took out the slaying tonight would be perfection. All peaceful and relaxing with the stars."

"And the girl you love." He smiled at her. "I think the slaying adds to the evening personally."

She poked him in the arm and laughed. "For a moment there I thought you were just the hopeless romantic but you're still the vampire I've always known." Spike chuckled at this comment and turned his head back to her and found tears were running down her cheeks. He furrowed his brow softly and put his hand under her chin and lift her head up so that her hazel/green eyes met his clear, blue eyes.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Buffy sniffled and hesitated in answering. They had grown so close in the past few weeks that she told him almost everything that she was feeling and that was happening, almost.

"I wonder if-if she is in heaven or hell...god I-we hardly got to know her and it feels like we'd known her for all her life, ya know?" Spike stroked her hair and wiped the tears away and she smiled softly at how gentle he was being with her, his voice but a soft whisper.

"I know exactly what you mean, there isn't a day that goes by when i don't bloody keep thinkin' that there might have been something we could of done but we can't keep looking into the past, all we can do is remember her pet...plus i don't think The Powers That Be would let her go to hell not after the trouble they went through to make her," he said soothingly

She nodded in agreement and looked at looked at her watch. 12AM.

"I should get going...Dawn will be worried,"

"Yea...I'll see you around then?" the vampire asked and she was just sat there staring at him. Buffy bit her lip and then leant in and kiss him tenderly on the lips. She let her tongue play with his as they kissed. Spike put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, while Buffy put hers around his neck. They pulled away slowly and the slayer looked into his eyes, smiled and then hopped off the crypt roof.

So what do you think so far guys? Please review and read it really helps me to write more when i get positive feedback! Thank you guys!


	2. Window talk

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon

Chapter two: Window talk

The smell of lemon and lime bleach wafted through the house. Buffy was giving the kitchen a good going over when Dawn walked in and almost slipped on the floor.

"DAWN! God i've just mopped the floor!" Buffy shouted from behind the kitchen island

The teen smoothed her hair down and huffed as she took her shoes off. The slayer stood up revealing that she was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white spaghetti vest top, her in a very messy pony. Dawn burst out laughing at her sister and Buffy just glared at her, which stopped her from giggling, for all of two seconds. Suppressing her giggle she looked at the kitchen and gave a look of suspicion and turned back to her sister.

"What's with the major cleanage?"

"Mom is back tomorrow so i thought we could clean the house up before she gets back," she explained

"What? We? Since when is there a we in this?" Buffy handed Dawn a piece of paper with a long list of chores to do. Dawn looked at the list, then at Buffy, back at the list and then finally back at her sister.

"Why do i have to do the bathroom?" Dawn groaned

"Because...i've done the kitchen AND the living room, so go do," Buffy shooed her sister and carried on with her cleaning. Night time had come and the slayer was contemplating going for a patrol but she was too tired to move. First this morning she went out grocery shopping, then popped in to the magic box to say hey to the gang. After that she had cleaned her room and the living room and stopped for dinner. This afternoon she cleaned the kitchen and made the list of things that were left to do and then split the list in half, giving Dawn all the horrible jobs. All she wanted to do now was go to sleep, but she couldn't and decided to write in her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry it has been a while since i have wrote anything in here...three months... but i felt the need to write something...okay i lied i was bored and over tired which means i usually can't get to sleep, which is bad for me. Today has been really really busy i haven't had chance to stop and do anything fun and relaxing i haven't even been down to the bronze in months...man i need a good cheering up...last night was fun you know who told me the names of the constelaty-thingys and explained them all...really showed a different side to him, i was out so late, if my mom ever knew how late i was getting back she would blow her top (Better bribe Dawn not to tell) anyway so me and you know who were sitting on top of this crypt and i was going to go, no fuss just go and i kinda ended up kissing him! He reacted of course...god he is really sexy!...oh my god i did not just write that...well it is true i guess, he has nice lips...bet he'd look good naked...OKAY now i'm going to sleep._

Buffy rubbed her eyes and put her diary away in a drawer when a loud knock at the window made her jump out of her skin. She turned to be faced with a grinning Spike. She rolled her eyes and opened the window. Spike was still giving her a big smile, like a Cheshire cat. She was wearing a pink pair of Pjs with hearts all over them, hair in ponytail.

"What are you doing here?"

Spike popped his head round so he could get a better look at her bum, which gained him a smack round the head. He growled and looked her back in the face.

"I was wondering what happened to you pet... i mean not patrolling...can't be having that now can we?" he wiggled his brows

Buffy poked his shoulder and smiled at how blue his eyes were, she had never noticed that before, his eyes changed shade of blue when he was feeling a different emotion like when he was happy he would have a shine, if he was angry or sad they would be dull and you'd definitely know if his was up to anything because there was that certain sparkle in his eyes that gave it away.

"I was cleaning the house all day, mom is back tomorrow and to tell you the truth i am too tired to go on patrol so if you're here to drag me on patrol then you've got another thing com-," she was interrupted by Spike soft, cold lips on hers. She instantly reacted and kissed him back, running her fingers through his platinum hair releasing the curls. He pulled away and now Buffy was looking at him daizly "Mmmm," she smiled dreamily at him and he smiled back and he pushed back a bit of hair behind her ear that had fallen from her ponytail.

"So you gonna let a fella in then?"

She chuckled softly and looked apologetically to him and sighed.

"No...don't take this the wrong way but i don't want us to rush into anything (Spike is now frowning) it's not that i don't wanna...just please understand,"

he sagged his shoulders and nodded his head at her.

"M'sorry Buffy, i shouldn't of come here...,"

"NO!...Spike it's not you, okay? After Angel, Parker, Riley i just want to take things slow...be sure that it is what i really want because i don't think i could jump in at the deep end, then find out it's not what i want and then end up breaking your heart and i couldn't stand causing that-" she was nearly crying and he had interrupted her again, but this time with a finger to the lips.

"Honestly pet tis ok, i understand...look i'll leave you to get some sleep, you look tired (kisses her on the cheek) g'night," he said and she replied with a quiet and soft "Night Spike," he was gone. Buffy was left stood at her window, feeling more confused than she did last night. She wanted this, so why did she turn around and say that to him? Fear of getting hurt again? No, because she knew that he would never hurt her, not intentionally anyway. Her hurting him? Now that was a viable answer. She shut her window, crawled into bed, turned off her bedside light off and went to sleep, with the feeling that he was still watching her. Spike looked up to her bedroom window and saw the light flicker off. He threw his stub on the floor and crushed it with his boot before smiling at the window "There's my crumb,"

So what do you think of it so far? Thanks for the reviews so far guys keep on reading and reviewing! And sorry thins chapter isn't so long, but i promise i will try and make the next one a bit longer:)


	3. The bronze: Part one

Disclaimers: All of these characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon .

Chapter three: The Bronze; part one

Buffy stood face to face with Spike. He was wearing a black, silky shirt, which was undone and a pair of his traditional black jeans. She was wearing a black vest and burgundy leather trousers, stake in hand. Her golden hair lying softly on her shoulder, they were in his crypt. The 'Private' quarters. Buffy began to walk in circles around him and he followed her like a hawk. Buffy on the other hand looked him up and down, tracing the peaks and valleys of his chest muscles, licking her lips as she came to his rear end, resisting the urge to smack it. When she came to a halt in front of the vampire he stopped her abruptly by placing his large hand on her shoulder. He looked the slayer deep in the eyes and furrowed his brows. She grinned and he removed his hand and stepped back. She was still grinning.

"What is your game slayer?" he questioned her and she chuckled now tilting her head to one side and licked her lips again. She stepped closer to him, stake now raised and pointed to his chest.

"Ending this,"

Spike's lips turned into a grin as he chuckled at her, she constantly taps the point into his chest, not enough to kill him but just enough to mark him.

"You wouldn't do it," he chuckled

She raised her eyes to look him in his and he saw the emotions play out in them. She slowly pulled the stake away and dropped it to the floor, then she brought her hand to touch the mark that it had left. Spike was now totally confused by this. She grinned mischievously as her other hand travelled down his chest, to his navel and then it rested on his belt buckle, still maintaining eye contact with him and he swallowed hard as her hand came to rest on his crotch. She squeezed it slightly and he gasped. Clenching his jaw he growled and and threw her onto his bed, quickly jumping on top of her pinning her down by her wrists, then capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed her cheek and her jaw line and then down to her neck. He kissed, nipped and sucked on her neck until the area was blush red and Buffy let out a small moan.

"Spike..." she said and he stopped caressing her neck with his mouth.

"Take me...make me yours...," she gasped and he just knew what she meant. Spike gave her a small smile and nod and slipped into his game face. He lowered his head to her neck and she grasped onto the back of his neck to make sure he stayed where he was as he sank his fangs into her neck she moaned his name and that's when she abruptly woke up frantically checking her neck to see if she had been bitten, she hadn't but gave a small smile.

The lock turned and the door opened as Joyce entered the Summers household, suitcase in toe. She closed the door, placed her keys on the side table and announced that she was back. No reply, however she did hear the stereo blasting out a song by Justin Timberlake, Buffy singing along to it. Joyce shook her head and smiled. Buffy was dancing around her room getting ready. Dawn had now moodily come out of her room and walked down the stairs to be faced with her mother, instantly lifting her bad mood.

"MOM!" she squealed excitedly as she wrapped her arms about her mother. Joyce was a bit taken back by the teen throwing herself at her and smiled into her hair. Dawn suddenly let go and looked sheepish.

"Sorry...so how is Aunt Sue?"

"She is okay now...had some form of food poisoning poor thing (Music is turned off) why is your sister in such a good mood?" her mother asked curious to find out. Dawn shrugged and answered with "I dunno." as Buffy came bouncing down the stairs. The blonde pecked her mom on the cheek and said "Hey mom," and walked into the kitchen. She was shortly followed by her sister and mother. Dawn sat on a stool by the island at the middle of the kitchen and her mother got the kettle, filled it up and turned it on. Buffy was now busying herself with making toast.

"No how was your visit? Or are you okay?"

Buffy turned to face her mother licking the marmalade off her fingers.

"mmm...oh sorry, how was it?" the slayer asked obviously she was in her own world. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Was okay, she is getting better and i had a phone call while i was there...," Joyce stopped and the girls stared at their mother.

"Off who?" the blonde muffled as she ate her toast. The elder woman smiled at her girls as she knew how excited they both would be when she told them.

"Jase," she blocked her ears as Dawn squealed and Buffy almost shouted.

"OHMYGOD! What did he say? Is he okay?!?" the teen squealed

"Wait, i thought he was working?" Buffy asked

"He is...Aunt Sue told him i was coming and as i haven't had chance to give him our number he has been ringing her getting updates on us all...you know the business is very busy," she explained to them and they sat listening.

"Has he heard from dad?" the slayer asked and Joyce shook her head in the negative.

"Not since five months ago...he did say he was going to try and visit,"

Dawn's smile was from ear to ear. She loved her big brother so much because he always made her feel special and didn't just treat her like a kid. For Buffy, Jase was the only person who, when she found out about her calling only believed her, but since their parents had divorced they hardly spoke. Odd letter here and there. No phone calls or visits so to say she was surprised when her mother told her that he might come and see them was an understatement. The slayer finished her toast, gathered her bag full of training gear, handbag and her coat and rushed her explanation.

"I told Giles that i would go for a training session this morning...you don't mind ...do you?"

"No you go hon...and i'll play catch up with Dawnie,"

Buffy nodded her head, kissed them both on the cheek and headed off to the magic box.

When she entered the shop everyone was there. They all greeted her and she greeted them and the watcher indicated to the training room when Xander interrupted.

"Buffster...fancy coming to the bronze's fancy dress party tonight?free booze?" he tried to persuade her and Buffy thought about it for all of two seconds.

"Why the hell not...although i don't know what i'm gonna wear, i could go shop for something-,"

"BUFFY! Will you please hurry up!" Giles shouted and the slayer rolled her eyes and walked towards the training room. Giles had got a little wooden pedestal out, whilst Buffy had gone to get changed and when she came back she was now wearing a grey pair of sweat pants and a white vest and she walked over to him and leaned over the pedestal and put one hand on it, then put her other one on top of it and lifted her legs up off the floor, balancing herself on the wood. Her body was a perfect line and didn't wobble as Gile began to speak.

"You are the centre. And within you, there is the core of your being ... of what you are," he began to walk around her in circles, concentration etched on her face.

"Find it ... breathe into it...Focus inward. Let the world fall away ... fall away ... fall away..." her eyes shot open as she began to move her legs into different positions and doing the splits in mid-air and he smiled.

She was now stood outside the bronze in a queue to get in. There were sexy firemen, naughty nurses, vampires, warriors, star wars, you name it they were in that line. Buffy's hair was all in curls, with a few of them pinned back on each side, also a silver hair band with a while fluffy halo attached to it sat on her head. She was wearing a strappy white dress that came just above her knee and she was wearing a pair of silver high heels to go with. The dress had bits of glitter running through it and she was wearing a pair of angel wings. Her make up consisted of clear lip gloss, silver eye shadow and glitter spread across her cheeks. Finally it was her turn to get in and the doorman winked at her as she walked in, she just smiled. The bar was packed and the music was really loud. Buffy scanned the club to see any signs of her friends when she spotted someone dressed in a pirate's costume waving at her. It was Xander so she headed over to him. He wolf whistled, which gained him a slap on the arm from Anya, whom was dressed in a red top, white and red stripped hot pants and a pair of roller blades. Willow was dressed in a Joan of Arc outfit and Tara was dressed in a turquoise and gold medieval dress.

"Buffy you look amazing," the red-head stated as her friend sat down.

"Thanks...," the 'Angel' scanned the ground for signs of a certain vampire but failed miserably. Xander had noticed that she seemed distracted and decided to ask her who she was looking for.

"What's with the crowd scanning Buff?" she snapped out of it and turned to him with a distant look.

"Huh?...oh no one I-uh...does anyone want a drink?" the slayer asked as she stood up. There were replies of "No," and "Yes, please," from her friends, so she walked off towards the bar. When she got to the bar the bartender greeted her with a sparkling smile.

"So...what can i get you sweet thing?" he said

she smiled politely.

"Vodka and coke and a bottle of beer, please,"

"Coming right up babe," he turned to get the drinks. Spike searched the crowd and instantly spotted her standing at the bar and looking sexy. He sub-consciously licked his lips and strode over to her. She was tapping her nails on the bar when her blood screamed vampire and a sexually husky voice whispered in her ear caused her to jump. She turned her head slightly to see who it was and let herself relax when she saw him. He had that predatory look about him as he was practically purring at her.

"You really do know how to heat a fella up...,"

"hmmm...but you don't heat up, do you?" she smiled and said thank you to the bartender and got a straw out of the pot. Spike was now glaring at the man and actually made him jump with the icy look he gave and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to be like that?" she asked hushed

Spike ran his fingers down from her shoulder to her wrist, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her arm and she shivered under his touch. He sucked his cheeks in and grinned a bit, tilting his head slightly.

"Just taking care of my interests..." he whispered. She closed her eyes as he was still running his finger down her arm and with a sigh she turned to look at her friends and then at a small table in the far right corner of the club.

"Go sit over there and i'll be with you in a few," he smiled and kissed her on the lips and walked over to the table.

So what do you think so far guys? Thanks for the reviews so far and sorry i took so long to update i had writers block so please please keep reading and reviewing guys i long forward to the feedback:)


	4. The Bronze: Part two

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Chapter 4: Part two of The Bronze

After the slayer told Spike to go sit at the table in the corner, she took the bottle of beer over to her friends. She made her excuses that she had met some guy at the bar and that they were going to have a talk and possibly a dance, her friends were made up by this as she was now moving on from Riley. Buffy left her friends talking about the mystery man. An hour later Buffy was sat in the dark corner with Spike playing with her straw and watching her friends dance. Spike was on his 5th beer and he listened to her as she talked. He pondered on whether it would be a good idea to put his arm around her, what with them being in a public place, where the scoobies happened to be _what the hell!_ He thought as he draped his arm across her shoulders, this didn't seem to bother her. The vampire watched her look longingly at Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara dancing and he wanted to make everything better for her. Buffy sighed and began to speak.

"They look happy," Spike nodded in agreement and then replied.

"You'll be happy someday...find someone you can marry and before you know there'll be lil' mini slayers rulin' the roost," she scoffed at this and was now turned so she was facing him.

"And how many times has the hell mouth allowed me to be happy?...every time i get in to a relationship it ends badly...maybe i'm meant to be a lonely old woman who has a load of cats as her only companions," Spike chuckled softly, which caused the slayer to look at him with annoyance spread across her face.

"Your too divine to be a lonely old woman pet...your angelic,excuse the pun," this comment caused Buffy to fluster and her insides, once again went as hot as a volcano. He ran his fingers through her hair until they came to the ends he played with one of the curls, when she suddenly turned to him and kissed him. It wasn't just a peck neither, it was the full works. As the kiss deepened and their tongues played with each other, Spike had pulled her on to his lap and his hand encircled her waist whilst Buffy's arms were wrapped around his neck and she was making little circles on his neck with her finger. He retorted with placing a hand down the front of her dress, into her bra, cupping one of her breasts and gently playing with her nipple. Buffy let out a soft moan into his mouth and pulled away when she realised where they were. She looked flustered, embarrassed, but oddly it turned her on knowing her friends could of found them during their 'make out'. Spike was still playing with her nipple and as he watched her close her eyes in pleasure, struggling to keep composure he looked at her with such passion in his eyes that you could almost see the heat and desire in them.

"Buffy...," he whispered sexily

She slowly opened her eyes to be faced with his blue, lustful orbs. She could feel his hard-on under her and this was making her even more wet. He tilted his head has he continued kneading her breast and she went to close her eyes again but she was stopped by him.

"Don't...just think how kinky it would be if i fucked your pretty little brains out, right here...right now," his voice sounding slightly hoarse

She swallowed loudly and he could sense her arousal so he knew she wanted it just as much as he did and she was about to answer him when she saw a chain mail covered red-head E.G Willow looking around the dance floor. She let out a small, annoyed groan as she slid off his lap. Spike now looked thoroughly pissed off and disappointed. Buffy gave him an apologetic look and kissed him on the lips before getting up and going towards her friend. The vampire continued to look at her dance as a up beat and bouncy song began to play. They were now joined by the others and she was waving her hands above her head and wiggling her hips, that always got him in a trance and he now licked his lips as his felt a sudden dryness come on him. As they were dancing Willow was talking to Buffy.

"So where is this mystery guy? Is he cute? What does he do? Have you kissed?" Buffy just stared at her as did Tara.

"Honey, don't b-bombard her, she's only just met him," the slayer smiled at this and Xander agreed.

"Is he going to give you great orgasms?" Anya blurted out and Xander covered her mouth

"Ignore my crazy girlfriend...you still haven't answered Will's questions,"

She looked over to the table where she and Spike were sat and smiled slightly.

"He went to go see his friends...he is cute, i don't know what he does and we kissed on the lips...but it was just a peck," she lied

That seemed to have satisfied them so they continued to dance for another song and when that song ended the scoobies went to sit back down and Buffy went back to the table and found that he was gone. She sighed with disappointment and went to turn to go back to her friends when he came back to her. He held a beer up and she grabbed the beer from him and put it on the table. He looked at her quizzically and she grabbed one of his hands and led him towards a small spot on the dance floor. The vampire shook his head frantically at her and he had stopped walking causing her to turn to him. She was faced with a now scared looking vampire.

"I don't dance," he said shakily

"You do now," she smiled as she put her arms round his neck, loosly and he put his around her waist as the band began to sing 'Sometimes when we touch' and they swayed to the tune. Foreheads rested against each other and as the song progressed on she placed her head on his chest and they swayed on. Meanwhile at the Summers' house a red Dodge Viper pulled up on the driveway. A blonde haired man, wearing sunglasses, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt stepped out of the car. He took a backpack from the other seat and headed for the door.

So what do you think? Sorry its so short but the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews so far guys keep reading and reviewing the comments help to drive me on! Thanks:)


	5. welcome home

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Chapter 5: Welcome home

The man hesitated in knocking at first. He hadn't seen his family in 5 and half years and the thought alone was causing him to get butterflies. The last time he had seen Buffy they were at loggerheads. He was telling her that she shouldn't carry on with this vampire thing and that their parents split was her fault and she had told him that she had tried to get 'Merrick' off her back but it wasn't as simple as just saying go away and also at this point she had began to accept who she was, slightly. Dawn and his mother on the other hand left on good terms with him so he wasn't so worried about them. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited for it to open and when it did he was faced with a squealing teenager that was Dawn.

"OHMYGOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" she squealed as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Well nice to see you too, Dawnie...you going to let me in or what?"

Dawn looked at him puzzled and then realised they were still standing on the porch

"Urgh...sorry,"

The brunette's screaming had caused Joyce to come rushing to the door and relief washed over her as she saw what was going on.

"Mom," the man said

"Jase, baby why didn't you call?" she said cuddled him and he cringed at her using the word 'Baby'

"Well i only knew i was coming since this afternoon and do you have to call me 'Baby' i mean come on, i'm 24, not 4," Joyce chuckled and rolled her eyes at this comment.

"And you still have your cockiness, as ever...go put your bag down and I'll go make us some cocoa," Jase nodded to his mother and Dawn dragged him into the living room. Meanwhile, Buffy and Spike had left the bronze and began to walk back towards her house. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Spike stole glances at the blonde and she stole glances at him, smiling widely each time. It had gone cold and she began to shiver, he noticed that and took his coat off and draped it over her.

"Spike-,"

"I don't want you catchin' a cold luv, i'd have your mother after me with an axe if you did," they both chuckled at this and she wrapped the duster around her slim frame and whispered a soft "Thanks," He took a cigarette and his zippo out of his jeans pocket and lit it as they rounded the corner of Revello drive. He was really happy that she was being more than civil with him.

"Buffy love...erm, what happened to taking things slowly?" she lifted her head up slightly and scrunched her nose up as she pondered. As she went to answer they had seen the red Dodge Viper parked outside the Summers house "I...don't...know," she answered and walked closer to the house and they were now standing in front of the house and beside the car, but also just in front of the living room window where Jase was standing, watching them.

"When did you mom get a sports car?" he glanced at the motor, what a beauty.

"She didn't...look see (points to the jeep) her car is there..."

"Well, looks like you've got a visitor pet,"

"hmm-mm," she said with a hint of doubt in her voice. Spike picked up on this and lift her face so that she was looking at him. He stroked her cheek softly, and she smiled at him causing him to smile back. Jase was watching intently as the pair shared a small, yet passionate kiss. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, now she was dating a Billy Idol wannabe, what was the world coming to? Buffy pulled away from Spike and handed him back his coat.

"I'd better go and see who it is...i hope it's not dad, coz i swear...," she was interrupted by the vampire's gasp of horror

"Swear? Lil' miss perfect swearing? We can't be having that!" she smacked him playfully on the chest and he put a look of feigned hurt on his face and he pouted. _Wow he looks cute like that_ she thought.

"Patrol tomorrow?" she asked

"Love to," was his reply and he kissed her goodbye and walked away. Buffy put her key in the door and announced her arrival and her smile suddenly vanished when Jase came into view. The smile was replaced with a frown and scowl.

"Buffy,"

"Jase,"

Hey what do ya think guys? Sorry it was so short but i have writers block again so please can you leave some nice reviews :) thanks so much for the reviews so far and keep on reading and reviewing!


	6. Storm

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Chapter six: Storm.

They both stood there staring at each other. Buffy still had her scowl etched on her face and Jase had confusion written all over his. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked him up and down. Jase took a step forward but Buffy stopped him with her hand.

"What are you doing here, Jase?" the slayer sneered

"I'm visiting my family...what's with the Billy Idol wannabe?" Buffy's face scrunched up and then turned to anger.

"None of your business..."

"You haven't changed one bit, except you got pretty, but you still lay flat on your back for anyone,"

She clenched her jaw and stepped up to him, fists ready to hit him.

"How dare you!...how many times did i tell you i didn't sleep with Max? But no you had to go and listen to your pathetic mate!" she screamed at him and he was just chuckling at her and this only served to make her more frustrated.

"He wasn't the one who had dated half of the school's male population," he stated. At this point Dawn had walked in to see them at loggerheads and she hurried in between them to stop her sister from hitting her brother.

"Buffy, stop!...(turns to Jase) please don't,"

Buffy was shaking her head and looked past Dawn to her brother and spat out "You shouldn't of bothered coming here!" and she stormed of to her room, locking the door behind her. He looked hurt now and sagged his shoulders and he looked exactly like Buffy when she was upset. Dawn sighed and looked at her big brother.

"You shouldn't of said whatever you said to her, she's got a stick shoved up her arse 24/7...but she doesn't mean what she just said, she always says things she doesn't mean when she's angry...and i'm babbling aren't i?"

"It's ok...i guess i did over step the mark but...(considers his options) never mind," Dawn narrowed her eyes at him

"What?"

"It's nothing really, look i'm gonna go get some knip, trip tired me out...tell mom i'll see her in the morning,"

Buffy was pacing her room trying to shake the anger out of her but it wasn't working so she got changed into her sweats and climbed out the window to go and patrol. She was at her 4th graveyard when it started to pour down with rain. She had calmed down slightly and was more upset with herself, well he shouldn't of said what he said to her, plus her love life has nothing to do with him seeing as he hasn't been around. A clap of thunder caused her to jump and then seconds later it was followed by a flash of violet lightening, now she was on edge. The slayer scared of a storm? HA! Demons and vampires would have a right laugh if they knew that. She had to get out of the storm and into the warmth and if she ran back to her house she would be really drenched, plus she really didn't want to face anyone there so she ran as fast as she could to the crypt. Heart pounding against her chest and now tears running down her cheeks she was now in front of the crypt. Buffy knocked lightly and Spike looked confused as he went to open the door and was faced with a soaked, very upset and cold looking Buffy. Her hair was plastered to her head and cheeks by the rain and he could clearly tell she had been crying. He quickly got her in and handed her his blanket off the green armchair and wrapped her up in it, concern etched on his face.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the storm?" he exasperated, but she didn't answer with word, just a small sob as she began to cry. Spike brought her into his embrace and kiss her on her dampened hair. He took in an un-needed breath and sighed hardly.

"Love...what's the matter?" he whispered

"I don't-can we not talk about it...please?" the please had done it for him and he nodded at her. Spike noticed she was still shivering, looked at the trapdoor, which led to the underground of his home and back at the slayer.

"Come on pet, let's get you warm," and he led her to the trapdoor and down into the lower quarters.

The lower quarters of his crypt were much like a mini apartment. There was a double bed, with red velvet covers. A makeshift kitchen and mini fridge. Another armchair similar to the one upstairs, his alcove shower and a chest by the side of the bed. Both of them were now sat on the bed. Buffy crossed legged and Spike stretched out, lay on his side, resting on his elbow as he watched the slayer play with the bottle of water he had given her. She looked less upset now and more pensive. He continued to look at her when she suddenly blurted something out.

"He's an ass,"

"Huh?"

"You could gather all the asses in the world and he would still be a bigger ass than the lot of them," she stated matter of factly

"Pet, you've completely lost me round that bend...who is an arse?" he furrowed his brows as he waited for her explanation.

"Jase...my big headed I think i'm better than everyone and i know everything brother, that's who's an ass," this had completely shocked him. He thought that Joyce only had two children, not three.

"Brother? You have a brother?" she nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, he's never visited us once since we've moved here...oh and he blamed me for my mom and dad splitting up...i mean i do understand that the whole me becoming the slayer added to the pressure but dad was having an affair way before any of that and we all knew it...just was easier to blame me for it...course she never blamed me, just him," she scowled and he was now scowling with her, clenched jaw and all.

"I'll bloody well kill him, the git!"

"Spike-" she was interrupted by the angry vampire and he stood up from the bed and began to pace a bit.

"No! He doesn't know the half of what you've been through and i bet if he did he wouldn't speak to you like he did...deserves to be calved up is what he deserves! (pointing to his head) if it wasn't for this soddin' bug zapper i'd rip his bleeding throat open!... no i'd do better than that i'd ripped his head off and drink from his brain stem!" nostrils were flared and the slayer had now climbed over towards him and was now standing inches away from his face. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled and he reluctantly smiled back at her when he saw the look in her eyes. The look. She kissed him softly and then it turned into a passionate kiss, tongues clashing with each other and her arms now loosely hung around his neck. He stopped kissing her lips and began to kiss his way down her jawline to her neck and she flung her head back and let out a small moan. She fell onto the bed and he fell on top of her and Buffy smiled mischievously at him as she ripped his shirt off to reveal his milky, well toned body. The blonde licked her lips and she kissed him hungrily. The kisses bruised their lips and she could feel his erection and he could sense her wetness for him and he growled, which made her even more wet. She couldn't take any more of this, sod taking it slowly. Buffy tugged at his jeans impatiently and he grinned at her efforts of trying to pull the jeans off. He stood up and Buffy looked disappointed as she sat up but grinned as he unbuckled his belt and took his jeans off leaving him completely naked. She licked her lips again and took her top off, revealing her black lace bra. Spike growled and pounced onto her running his hands up her back, undoing her bra and sliding his hands round to her shoulders and sliding the bra straps down her arms and threw it to the floor. Her perfect, round breasts were perk and he began to suck on one of the nipples and played with he other one and she gasped at the coolness of his tongue. He started licking and sucking the other nipple and then kissed his way up from her breasts, up to her neck, nipping, sucking and kissing it until it was blush red and kissed her jawline and paused to look at her. She looked back at him a little concerned.

"You sure you want to do this, love? Coz once it's done there's no goin' back,"

She looked him deep in the eyes and nodded.

"I need you ...in me,"

With that Spike removed the grey sweat pants from her and revealed a matching pair of black lace thongs and he smiled at that, always matching. Now he could smell her arousal, practically taste it, which caused his hard-on to grow.

Spike dipped his head and kissed her, letting his lips brush lightly against hers. He smiled against her mouth as he felt her hands squeeze his buttocks, encouraging him onward.

Easing into her, he let her grow accustomed to the new sensation and then pulled out slightly before sliding back in again.

Buffy gasped with pleasure, gradually replaced with a feeling of sedation that she couldn't describe. She let her fingers run up his back until she was grasping his shoulders tightly and kissing him furiously. She wanted more, wanted it, wanted him. 

Spike moaned into her mouth as he thrust into her, his rhythm slow and steady even though she was doing her best to make him go faster. He wanted this to be special, just like she'd said it was, and that meant they were going to go slow. 

Besides, they had all night for going fast.

He curled his hips slightly as she tensed her muscles around him, his lips raining kisses down on her mouth and throat as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Drawing away from her, he continued to pump her gently with his cock as he looked down at her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her lips were parted in a delightful 'o'.

Buffy fluttered her eyes open as she realised he'd stopped kissing her and found blue eyes instantly meeting her green ones. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her, and felt her heart expanding in her chest. 

She felt so connected to him.

So close that she could just reach out a little and she would be able to touch his soul, except he hadn't got one, but he definitely wasn't your typical vampire, even without the chip there was something different about him.

Feeling her abdomen tightening and begging for release, she clamped her muscles down around his cock and raised her hips slightly.

Spike held her gaze as he thrust deeper inside her, his pace quickening as he felt her nearing her climax. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he smiled down at her as she moaned beneath him but refused to close her eyes.

Buffy furrowed her brows as her hips bucked up and Spike's cock thrust hard into her, making the tightness in her stomach evaporate into a wave of pleasure that coursed through her entire body. She felt her muscles convulsing around him and watched as Spike's face screwed up as he came, his cock pulsing and throbbing as he spilled his seed inside her.

Breathing heavily and needlessly, he held her gaze for a moment longer and then collapsed on top of her. He pressed little kisses to her neck as she did the same to his and then smiled as he felt her arms wrap around him, cradling him to her as they both came down together.

Closing her eyes, Buffy sighed out her breath in a smile as she let her cheek rest against his. He slid off her and held her in his big arms and kissed her softly on the top of her head and she smiled and snuggled into him and they both fell asleep.

So what do you think guys? Thanks for the reviews so far and it may be a while before i update again so dont worry! Keep reading and reviewing guys! thanks! 


	7. Introductions

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the WWE.

Chapter seven: Introductions

He lay on his side watching his angel sleep with a peaceful expression across her face. Last night had been a critical night in their relationship. They didn't plan on doing it they just ended up doing it, but he was happy none the less. He gently ran his hand in her hair and then gently ran the backs of his fingers down her golden cheek. He marvelled at the softness of her skin and she began to stir and fluttered her eyes open to see two bright, blue orbs staring at her with such love and admiration. He continued to smile at her as she yawned and now looked at him sceptically.

"What? Do i have bed hair?" she reached to touch her hair and groaned.

"Great, i got bed hai-,"

"I don't care about bed hair...did anyone tell you how gorgeous you look in the mornin' love?" Buffy blushed at this and kissed him on the lips and smiled at Spike's sleep mused hair.

"I can say the same for you,"

If vampire's could blush then he'd be blushing as red as a tomato. Buffy had never complimented him like that. She suddenly shot up, sheets covering her nudity.

"Oh god..." she half whispered but half screamed

"What?"

"Mom, she's going to be going spare..an-and i have to enrole in college today.." she was now panicking trying to find her clothes and the vampire passed her underwear to her, which somehow got on his side, hmm? He was a little disappointed with the fact that she had to go and half of him was thinking that she would go back to the whole 'You're an evil, soulless thing' and bailing when he told her that he loved her. Buffy saw that look in his eyes as she was hopping about muttering "Shoe, need my shoe" She sat on the bed and put her sneakers on and turned to him.

"Don't worry,"

He tried to make it sound like he wasn't worried but he couldn't fool her.

"What makes you think i'm worried?" he questioned

"Those do," she pointed to his eyes and he looked confused. Since when was she able to read him like a book? She leaned forward, put a hand on his scarred eyebrow, and gently ran a finger over it. He closed his eyes and soaked in the delicious feeling of her warmth on his cold skin. Buffy let her hand rest on his cheek and kissed him tenderly. They pulled away and their smiles mirrored each other. Spike played with her hair.

"So, when am i going to see you again?"

"I don't know, i've got stuff to sort out at home and god i really hope he isn't in for a slanging match...but i really, really did enjoy last night so maybe..."

"Repeat? Anything you want pet or we could- i'm gonna sound like a right poof when i say this... a film, unless you want me to stay away-," he was interrupted by her putting her finger on his lips.

"No, i don't want you to stay away...it's just Jase, but if you want to come round later then that's ok with me and if you don't that's fine too, but-"

"But?"

"Can we keep this between us? I mean just for now,"

"Sure..."

Buffy gathered her things and put her coat on and gave him a kiss on the cheek and when she went to walk away and he grabbed her hand causing her to turn and face him.

"Buffy...I love you," he stated and she smiled sweetly at him and replied

"I know,"

Joyce was pacing around in the living room with worry. Buffy had been out all night and it was now half eight in the morning. She jumped when she heard the door closing and rushed towards her daughter.

"Where on earth have you been Buffy? Look at the state of you!" she gasped

"I went on patrol and i got caught up in the storm so i had to hide out at Spike's...i fell asleep and before i knew it it was morning...sorry i know i should of called," the blonde lied, she hated lying to her mother but she didn't want anyone to know about her and Spike, but of course Jase must of seen them kissing last night. The elder woman sighed.

"The main thing is that your okay...you should go and talk to your brother," the slayer rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I don't have anything to say-"

"Please, hon, just go and talk to him..if it means anything to you he really, really regretted what he said to you last night and he is sorry," Joyce interrupted Buffy. Buffy sighed hardly and walked away saying "Fine, fine, but if he ends up with a black eye or broken nose, don't blame me," Now the slayer was walking down the basement stairs and found her elder brother in a pair of light blue jeans, a white vest top and he was doing push-ups. She stood at the bottom for a minute, watching him with her arms folded over her chest. Jase noticed her so he stood up and started stretching his arms and then stopped. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and then looked at her with his hazel eyes with sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry...i was out of order last night...i wasn't thinking," he explained

"You're tellin' me... what gives you the right to waltz back in here and tell me what to do and insult me?" He bowed his head in shame,

"I know...(chews his lip) can i just hug you now?" he asked hopefully and she stood there hesitant on whether she should go and hug her brother or not. She looked at him and she saw that for once in his life he was genuinely sorry so she smiled and embraced her brother and almost choked him with her strength.

"Buffy...kinda can't breathe," he choked and she instantly loosened her grip

"Sorry...sometimes i forget i'm the slayer (sits on the bed) so whatcha been upto?" He sat next to her and started to tell her all about his life for the past five and a half years. He told her how he had plans of going to college after he graduated but that was dashed when their dad threw him out because his current bimbo had said that Jase had come on to her, when really it was the other way round. After that he started working in a mechanics and he had moved in with his mates. One day he was at work and who other than Shane Mcmahon came in and needed his car fixed. He said that their back stage guy had walked out because he was sick of the pranks that the WWE superstars pulled and his dad was not in the best of moods. Jase explained that he loved watching the WWE and from that moment he has been working for them. First off it was just backstage running around getting coffees, teas, just basically anything the people there wanted. Then he was promoted to graphics assistant January last year. Buffy was stunned by this and started asking him loads of questions like what's the money like? Who is really nice and who isn't? And he just answered "Most of them are cool but some are butt wipes," this made her laugh. Now it was his turn to ask her questions and there was one thing burning in the back of his mind.

"So...what's with Billy Idol?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Spike, his name's Spike...and i'm seeing him,but you can't say a word to mom or Dawn or any of my friends, you got that?" Jase scrunched his nose up at Spike's name, nodded his head and worry was etched all over her face, which caused him to frown at her.

"What?" She pursed her lips and braced herself for his reaction.

"The thing is...Spike, he's...um.. he's a vampire," she closed her eyes and was ready to bolt.

"What?"

"Vampire, blood-sucker, the things i'm meant to kill...and he kinda isn't the only vampire i've dated," that set him off. Jase stood up abruptly and stared at his little sister.

"Have you lost your marbles?!? and what do you mean not the only vampire you've dated?" he was frustrated now and she stood up to face him.

"Angel...he was a vampire too, he has a soul (looks at him) but Spike has a chip, he can't hurt humans, he's safe," Jase scoffed

"Safe? And what happens when he gets the chip out? Huh? You ever think bout that?"

"I'll deal with that when and if it comes along,..but Jase all i do know is he loves me so much and he doesn't even have a soul...he would go to hell and back for me if he could and he nearly got himself killed just so me and Dawn were safe (sighs) he is more than just a vampire to me..." tears pricked her eyes as she told her brother. He nodded his head slightly and looked her deep in the eyes and asked her a very important question.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know...i have feeling for him, love? Maybe...hard to tell because my feelings have been trampled on so many times...i think in time he could help me to love again..." now a tear had fallen and she sniffed to hide it but he was staring at her so much that he noticed it so he took hold of her hands and spoke softly.

"If he is the one you want to be with then i'm ok with that...just let me give him a once over, grill him, ya know sort of thing dad would do, if he had the balls that is," he smiled and she smiled at his comment and replied with "Thank you,"

The scoobies had all gathered at the magic box for the weekly meeting and all they were waiting for was Buffy to arrive. 5 o'clock and still no sign. Giles was insisting that there was nothing to worry about. Willow and Xander were really worried that she was getting into a pattern of not turning up again and Tara told them that she had seen the slayer at college and that she seemed ok and Anya was more concerned about her money and the fact that Xander hadn't told their friends about their engagement. Buffy walked in with Jase and they all stared at him, jaws on the floor.

"God , i bet he gives you lots of orgasms," The ex-demon stated with a pang of jealously in her voice.

"ANH!" the carpenter shouted and she just looked at him

"What?"

Willow stared at them, as did Tara and Giles had taken off his glasses and cleaned them. Xander cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So you gonna tell us the name of your mystery man?" the slayer's eyes bulged and Jase just gave him a dirty look. That's when she began to laugh her head off.

"Buffy, what's so funny?" Jase asked

She collected herself and explained.

"You guys think that he is my 'mystery' man? You couldn't be further away from the truth...i would like you to meet Jase, my BROTHER,"

So what do you think? Sorry took me so long to update i had so many things going on at once, this scene will continue in the next chapter, thanks for the reviews and sorry if the scenes in the 6th chapter offended anyone. Thanks for the reviews and keep on reading and reviewing guys:)


	8. snap

Disclaimers: all of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the WWE.

Chapter eight: SNAP!

"Brother?" Xander said in shock and the slayer nodded her head. The rest of them were in shock too. Buffy had a brother? How come she never mentioned him before? Giles was staring intently at the blondes and they really looked alike. He stepped forward and extended his hand to Jase.

"Welcome to SunnyDale, Jase...Rupert Giles,"

"Nice to meet you, Mr Giles," he replied and the slayer corrected him.

"Just call him Giles, everyone else does (smiles) okay the red-head is Willow, the blonde next to her is her girlfriend Tara..." He raised his brows and was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder and the girls waved a hello at him. Buffy continued.

"The dark haired guy is Xander and the woman over by the counter is Anya," Anya waved enthusiastically at him and gave him a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you...do you like money?" he smiled and nodded, whilst everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes. Buffy explained everything that went on before she had moved to SunnyDale and what Jase had been up to. This made the gangs eyes grow wide with wonder as he told them different tales of the WWE. Now the slayer and her brother were at home and Joyce was washing up, while all three Summers' children were in the living room, playing cards.

"SNAP!" Dawn squealed, Jase chuckled and Buffy frowned, arms crossed over her chest.

"You are such a sore loser!" Jase exclaimed, she was pouting.

"Am not..."

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!" that is when the back door opened and in strode the dark prince himself. Joyce smiled as she saw him. Ok he was a bad ass vampire and really dangerous...okay not so dangerous but she was fond of him none the less.

"Hey Mrs Summers',"

"Hi Spike, what can i do for you?"

"Is Buffy around?"

What do you think? I'm really sorry this chapter is short, i've got writers block so i'm gonna try doing a new story and i will come back to this soon, thanks for the reviews so far and keep it up!


End file.
